


Care-aoke Night

by roseverdict



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But mostly fluff, Dipper-essed, Feels and fluff, Karaoke!, Mabel does not accept this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseverdict/pseuds/roseverdict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper struggles with being the impromptu leader of the Resistance & Mabel finds the karaoke machine. Stan decides that they need to de-stress before destroying Bill.</p>
<p>"Dipper looked to Mabel. 'This was your idea?'</p>
<p>'Well, mine and Grunkle Stan's, but yeah, bro-bro!' She grinned. 'After all the things you've done for me this summer, you deserve a little something back.'</p>
<p>Dipper gave her a smile before taking the microphone and pressing play."</p>
<p>(Takes place between Weirdmageddon parts 2 and 3.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care-aoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is 'Living On A Prayer' by Bon Jovi. I thought it fit, I just changed the words a bit for Gravity Falls.

"STAN?!"

"KIDS?!"

"Uh, we're all out of toilet paper...what'd I miss?"

\-----

Dipper lay on his bed in the attic, staring up at the mold spot Mabel had named 'Darrell.'

"They want ME to be the leader? But...what can I do?" He muttered. Darrell, having been affected by the tsunoddmi earlier, merely shrugged.

"What can I offer?" Dipper rolled onto his side, listing off people he knew. "Stan's strong enough to take on anything, Ford has the brains to match, Soos can notice almost anything, Mabel can cheer up any Debbie Downer she meets, Robbie is at least persistent, Pacifica has more fight in her than anyone except maybe Gideon, McGucket is brilliant when he's not crazy, and Wendy is...amazing..." Dipper sighed. "...but I'm none of that."

Darrell just dripped down to the nightstand by the Journal and shaped itself into an image of a hug.

\-----

Stan lowered his gaze from the door. Hearing his grand-nephew doubt himself like that...reminded him of himself after he lost Ford to the Portal.

Mabel bounded up the stairs. "Look, Grunkle Stan! I found the karaoke machine!"

He looked at an old photo of himself and his brother, then turned. "Dipper had fun when we sang that song to beat the zombies, right?"

\-----

"Heya Dipper! We found a thing!" Mabel burst into the room half a minute later.

Dipper looked up from Darrell, who oozed onto the lamp, in surprise. "What? What is it?"

Mabel just grabbed Dipper's hand and the lamp Darrell was on and pulled them along. "Come on come on come ON!" She laughed. "You need to de-stress, broseph!"

Dipper stumbled to a stop when he saw Candy, Grenda, Wendy, and Soos standing around the karaoke machine. He took Darrell's lamp and set it on the ground.

"What..?" He wondered aloud. Then Dipper looked to Mabel. "This was your idea?"

"Well, mine and Grunkle Stan's, but yeah, bro-bro!" She grinned. "After all the things you've done for me this summer, you deserve a little back."

Dipper gave her a small smile before taking the microphone and pressing play.

The song started with a strong baseline, then he saw the words.

"You picked out...Living On A Prayer?" Dipper asked, bemused. "Then I hope you don't mind me messing with the lyrics a little!"

'Dipper found a book in the woods,  
Summer'd been a bore, he's down on his luck, it's tough, so tough'

Mabel took the mic from a startled Dipper for the next lines. 'Mabel saw her brother that day,  
Hoping for the best, she tried anyway for love, ooh, for love!'

Dipper pulled the mic back so they could share the chorus. 'They say we gotta ho-old on, to what we've got!  
Well, sure it makes a diff'rence if we make it or not!  
We got each other and that's a lot of love,  
LET'S GIVE IT A SHOT!'

Candy and Grenda ran up to them to join in.

'Woah, we're half-way the-ere!  
Wo-oah! Living on a prayer!  
Take my hand, we'll make it, I swe-ear!  
Oh-woah! Living on a prayer!'

Stan had walked into the room and had a seat, a bemused grin on his face as he started singing the bassline. Soos and Wendy took the next verse.

'Soos can't always see what he should,  
Now he's fighting back, now he knows he rather would, so tough, mmm, it's tough.'  
'Wendy never could stay away,  
When cries fill the night, then she'll comfort,  
Hey, now, it's okay,  
Someday...'

Stan grinned in defeat before belting out the next words.

'We gotta hold on, to what we've got!  
Oh, sure it makes a diff'rence if we make it or not!  
But we got each other, and that's a lot of love!  
SO GIVE IT A SHOT!'

The rest of the group found their way to the main room, where the Pines and company sang on, feeling their words' truth.

'Oh, we're half-way the-ere!  
Oh-woah! Living on a prayer!  
Take my hand, and we'll make it I swe-ear!  
Oh-woah, living on a prayer!'

Mabel echoed those last four words again. 'Living on a pra-ayer...'

As the guitar solo played, Dipper looked around him. "Guys, this is...one of the nicest things people have done for me. I just wish I could give something back-"

"-Weren't you listening bro-bro?" Mabel cut in. "This is a thanks!" Then, before Dipper could object, she took the mic and sang.

'Oooooh, we gotta ho-old on!'

The rest called into the mic, 'Ready or not!'

Stan added, 'Ya live for the fight when that's ALL THAT YOU GOT!'

Without missing a beat, the entire gathering sang to Dipper, who finally realized that he was already who he needed to be.

'Oh, we're half-way the-ere!  
Oh-WOAH! Living on a prayer!  
Take my hand, and we'll make I swe-ear!  
Woah-OH! Living on a prayer!'

Dipper took the mic back and went into his own chorus.

'OH! WE WON'T SURRENDER!  
OH-OH! WE'LL DEFEAT BILL CIPHER!  
TAKE MY HANDS AND WE'LL MAKE IT, I SWE-EAR!  
AH-AH! LIVING ON A PRAYER!'

As the song wound down, Stan squatted to Dipper's eye level. "Ya feeling better now, kid?"

"...yeah. I guess I do." Dipper smiled at his friends and family, emotional and raw.

**Author's Note:**

> (fic continued) Stan put his hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Look, kid, your sister and I overheard you in your room earlier. I just wanna say...while us other people have all that, who was it that came up with the plan to get Mabel? Who found all the strange things in Gravity Falls at age 12? Who's willing to do absolutely anything to take down that evil nacho?"
> 
> Dipper looked up at his grunkle, trying hard not to tear up. (It wasn't working.) After a second, he tackled Stan in a big, huge, forget-image-I'm-having-a-heart-to-heart hug.
> 
> Then the rest of their group piled on.
> 
> Then the entire Resistance that was physically capable joined in.
> 
> Heck, even Darrell oozed up onto Dipper's hat!
> 
> For once, Stan didn't mind.
> 
> A/N: Well that just happened. Please forgive horrid writing, this had to be done, imo. 0u0"


End file.
